Creddie Songfics
by daisydarlin
Summary: A collection of song-fics all involving Creddie. Eventually with the alphabet, just not in A to Z order.  Rated T just to be safe.


_**This is a collection of song-fics I have wrote for Creddie. They are not connected between the songs, each are individual stories. Bold is the song lyrics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the songs I have used.**_

**Skin **

**By Rascal Flatts**

**Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell  
And the bruise just won't go away**

**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with the smile stands in the door  
And says will you please come with me**

Carly, Spencer, and Freddie are all sit in the waiting room. Nobody was making eye contact, and Carly was fidgeting with last month's 17 magazine. She fell and cheer-leading practice two months ago and the bruise is still present. She tried to forget about it but Freddie wouldn't let her. He saw the fall, and with a mom like his is it any wonder he's over protective? So here they are waiting…waiting to find out what's wrong. Then it happens, "Carly Shay? Will you please come with me?" The three get up and Freddie grabs her hand, she is so scared and shaking that she doesn't protest.

**Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white, something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you**

**Six chances in ten, it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is  
And I think that we caught it in time  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes.**

Sitting in the office Carly is safely tucked under Spencer's arm, waiting to hear what the doctor will say. "Carly I'm so sorry but between the red cells and white, something's not right, but we're gonna take care of you. Six chances in ten, it won't come back again with the therapy we're gonna try, it's just been approved; it's the strongest there is. And I think that we caught it in time"

Silently she nods her head as the tears spill over. Leukemia. How? Why? Are the only things that flash in her mind. She feels completely numb and barely registers Spencer pulling her close and stroking her hair. "Freddie, please drive her home. I need to walk and call Dad."

"Absolutely, come on Carls." He replies trying to get her to stand up. When she won't move Freddie picks her up bridal style and carries her out. Her silent sobs are rocking her body and she tucks her head in the crock of his neck. "Shh, it'll be okay. I'll be here with you always" he whispers softly and kisses her forehead. Not letting her see the tears that he sheds as he places the broken Carly in the car.

**And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair**

Before getting in the car Freddie texts Sam _Meet at Carly's ASAP. It's important._

Sam had wanted to be there but she went through this with her Dad and just could be stuck in the waiting room all over again.

"Freddie?" Carly weakly calls out to him "I'm so scared. I'm only 17 years old, this is senior year. I'm supposed to worry about prom, and college. Not chemo and Leukemia. What am I gonna do?"

"Oh Carly, you are stronger then anyone I know. You will make it through this. Like I said you will always have me, you are my best friend." On impulse he grabs her hand off her lap again and just holds it as they drive back home. He is careful not to let her see the silent tears that escape he's eyes as she closes hers and leans her head back.

When they get back Sam is already in the apartment pacing back and forth, as soon as Carly and Freddie walk in she just looks at her and starts crying. "Cupcake, you don't have to say it, Spencer called me. And we will get through this. Freddie and I will take turns with you after chemo, and we'll be there every session. We'll help you with school and making sure you keep up. Don't worry about a thing; you will be at our senior prom. I know you've been looking forward to that since like 2nd grade." She says in practically one breath. All Carly can do is nod, she is so overwhelmed by it all.

Over the next few months Carly endured chemo, and had to quit going to school. But as promised Freddie and Sam kept her caught up so she would still graduate with them. They also stopped iCarly, they all just felt it was better this way. She had chemo every Monday morning at 9, Spencer was always there holding her hand. As promised Sam and Freddie where there too, Principal Franklin granted them permission to miss Monday morning first period. As April rolled around after two months of chemo they have decided she needs to continue with treatment, but it looks good.

**Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom**

**For just this morning, right here on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes**

"Sam, nobody is going to want to go with me. I mean look at me, I'm bald. This is just so unfair." Carly cried to her best friend as she gathers up the hair on her pillow. Sam crosses the room and simply holds Carly while she cries. Freddie walks in on the scene and isn't sure what to say so he just sits with the two most important girls in his life. The inseparable trio sits hugging each other and crying for what seems like forever.

"Carly I'm going to go get us something to drink." Sam says exiting the room. She can't stand to see her like this.

"I have something for you." And he hands he a small box. Unsure what to say she opens it. Inside there is a small silver heart bracelet, engraved with 'Prom?' "Carly, I know that you are worried about what people will say and think but I can't imagine spending prom night without you, please go with me."

"Oh, Freddie. This means so much to me, but I can't hold you back from the ideal prom." She says breaking his eye contact.

"Carly Peyton Shay look at me. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I know you don't feel that way about me. But this is my ideal prom, you and me. That is all I need to make my night perfect. So please say yes, and we'll have a great night together."

"Yes" she whispers as she clips the bracelet on hugging him.

**And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair**

Carly gets the okay from her doctor to go to prom and even gets to postpone her chemo that week. Sam takes her dress shopping and they find the perfect dress. She played with the idea of a wig, but decided that this is who she is now, and people can take it or leave it.

**It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had all been  
Softly she touches just ****skin**

Carly is all ready in her sapphire blue strapless floor length dress. Clasped on her wrist is the bracelet Freddie presented her with a few weeks before. Sam is also with her waiting in the living room. Freddie and Gibby were coming to pick them up. Yes, Sam and Gibby were going together. When Freddie gets there with his mom he is warring a baseball hat.

"Hey Fredman come on in…what's with the hat?" Spencer says as he opens the door.

"Hey Carly, this is for you." he tells her as he takes off his hat. He shaved his head this morning with the help of his mom.

"Freddie…."is all she can manage to get out.

Spencer looks around at the people he calls family; Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Marissa, and of course his baby sister. There isn't a dry eye in the room, to include his.

**And they go dancing, around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared.**

"Alright guys, this is the last dance of the night. So grab that special someone and lets slow it down."

Carly and Freddie don't hesitate when the DJ announces the last slow dance. Carly is resting her head and his shoulder, this night has been amazing but it has taken quite a bit out of her. She slowly lifts her head and looks Freddie in the eyes and says something he has always wanted to hear.

"Freddie, I love you. I think that I always have I just couldn't admit it to myself. This is the best night of my life; it was wonderful to be a teenager again. And to not be scared."

"I love you too Carly. So much."

The pair share their first real kiss.

_-Okay so that's my first attempt at FanFiction. Review and let me know if I should keep going…._


End file.
